


El Secreto de Izaya

by Aleviacy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleviacy/pseuds/Aleviacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya a mantenido oculto un hobby inusual, ¿qué pasa cuando Shizuo se entera? ¿qué eventos pueden desarrollarse a raíz de esto? Shizaya. One Shot. Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Secreto de Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Durarara no me pertenecen -por más que quisiera- son propiedad de Narita Ryohogo-sensei, yo los uso sin fin de lucrar y para usar a Iza-Iza y Shizu-chan en mis malévolos y fujoshistas (?) planes.
> 
> Advertencia: lenguaje soez (es decir, grosero), travestismo (lol) y lemon de una medio principiante, quedan advertidas! Y aunque lo leí y releí quizá alguna que otra horrografía.
> 
> En fin, esperó les guste, lo hice con todo mi amor, esto debió haber estado hace casi un mes atrás, pero el lemon simplemente no salía y no quería publicarlo hasta que, al menos si no es perfecto, fuera aceptable. Así que me tomó tiempo, además el trabajo me chupa todo el tiempo libre, sin contar que estando cerca el buen fin tendré menos tiempo ya que trabajaré d ;m;. Pero no dejemos que mis problemas nos agobien!
> 
> En un principio iba a usar un fem Izaya, pero me di cuenta que quedaba mejor con Izaya normal, últimamente ando obsesionada con las genderbender ttebayo! Pero mientras esperamos que la obsesión se vasha pues aquí tenemos un yaoi con Iza-Iza trasvistiendose.
> 
> No se que más decir, así que pasemos a la accione
> 
> Sin más...
> 
> Enjoy~

—Te odio Shizu-chan —dijiste con la mirada gacha mientras tus ojos se llenaban de agua, agua de ira contenida y humillación pura. Temblabas de furia y mordías tu labio inferior manchado de colorete.

El chico frente a ti sólo te miraba con superioridad e indiferencia, el cigarro en su boca y su actitud altiva te molestaban mucho. Pronto una sonrisa burlona acudió a su cara.

—No soy yo quien se viste de mujer... Kanra-chan —la molesta voz de aquella bestia hace que quieras tomar tu cuchilla y dirigirla hacia la garganta del más alto... y no esperabas más.

Metiste tu mano en el bolsillo de la falda y sacaste tu preciada navaja. Sin importarte que caminar con tacones de aguja fuera difícil, y aún más el correr, corriste contra el bastardo que se reía de ti, sin embargo el tacón del fino zapato torció tu tobillo y caíste a los brazos del rubio oxigenado.

La sonrisa de la bestia se ensanchó, tomándote de las muñecas tiro de ti, trataste de safarte, pero en fuerza no eres nada comparado con él.

—Pero mira, luces muy bella... Kanra-chan —cerraste los ojos, sabias lo que ese idiota pretendía.

Tomó tus manos y las tomó juntas con mucha fuerza, estrujandote las muñecas, con la nueva mano libre te tomó fuertemente de la barbilla y te obligó a abrir los ojos. Tal como esperabas, frente a ti estaba el espejo que devolvía tu imagen. La de una bella joven.

Largo, largo pelo negro hasta la cintura, un vestido esponjoso de color amarillo pollito con una chaqueta de mezquilla azul claro, una medias blancas con unas zapatillas almendradas de tacón de aguja, el cual era difícil caminarlo hasta para ti. Un fino colorete rosa claro en sus labios, el rimen en sus pestañas largas que enmarcaban tus ojos rojos, un poco de rubor en tus ya muy rojas mejillas (por la ira y humillación) y una bolsa blanca colgada en tu hombro izquierdo. Eso reflejaba tu imagen (más el inútil de Shizu-chan con el uniforme del colegio)

Apretaste los dientes y cerraste los ojos.

—Ya tienes lo que quieres, dejame en paz —siseaste como pudiste, aún tratando de obtener tu libertad. Pronto Heiwajima soltó tus manos de repente y tamborileaste un poco, casi cayendo, sin embargo Shizuo te dio una leve (pero dolorosa) nalgada, haciéndote trastabillar hasta caerte a cuatro patas.

—Bastardo —escupiste con odio, volteandote para iniciar una nueva pelea de ser necesario. Pero el "click" y los flashes te hicieron abrir los ojos horrorizado. La bestia te tomaba fotografías con su celular, mientras seguía sonriendo con superioridad.

Pero esto no era más que tu culpa. Tus ojos se llamaron de lágrimas... Rememorabas...

.

...

.

La primera vez que te travestiste tenías 11 años. Era una fiesta de cumpleaños a tushermanas, las cuales, como hermanas tuyas que eran, sólo sabían causar problemas a los invitados, pero sobre todo a ti.

En tu familia tenían la costumbre de que cuando un miembro cumplía años todos trabajaban por cumplirle un deseo, si, tu familia era una familia cursi y asquerosamente dulce y amable. O eso pensabas tu, astiado del trató que se daban entre ellos.

Y tus hermanas no tenían mayor deseo de cumpleaños que hacerte la vida imposible.

—Queremos que Iza-nii use vestido —dijeron las dos diablillos al unísono.

Abriste los ojos de horror cuando tu madre y tus tías voltearon su cuello hacia ti, tan rápido que parecía doloroso, como si todas ellas hubieran sido poseídas por el demonio de la película del "exorcista".

Horror.

Te tomaron de rehén, pataleaste, gritaste y suplicaste por piedad, pero tu madre y tías son unas locas que siempre anhelaron vestirte de niña (lo sabias por el álbum de fotos donde siendo bebé usabas sólo rosa) y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para exhibirte.

Te pusieron vestido, rosa y esponjoso, medias blancas, peluca sujeta en dos coletas con listones rosados y brillantes, y además maquillaje.

Tú primera reacción al mirarte al espejo es que estabas horrible. Horrorizado sería poco. Pero cuando la fiesta se acabó y eras libre de quitarte todo ese maquillaje... pensaste que era un desperdicio. Siendo el narcisista que eras hoy día ese pequeño " incidente'" te abrió los ojos a otras posibilidades.

Porque en tu reflejo eras bello, mucho más que las tontas niñas que te veían añoranted, mucho más que las niñas de los doramas. Pensaste que si fueras niña como tus hermanas de grande serias la mujer más bella de todas.

Así fue como primero robaste maquillaje del cuarto de tu madre y usaste poco, nada serio, después de todo tu piel y facciones eran hermosas, te admiraste con orgullo ante tu belleza.

Luego hurtaste dinero del bolsillo de tu padre para comprar vestidos. En la soledad de tu habitación te admirabas una y mil veces más. Eras bello, tu largo cabello, tus sorprendentes ojos rojos, el bello vestido azul tipo Alicia con muchos moños, los zapatos de charol.

Pronto no pudiste soportarlo más, querías ver como los humanos admiraban tu belleza.

A escondidas de tus padres y hermanas saliste a pasear. Y la gente alababa tu belleza.

"Que hermosa niña"

"Mirala, parece una muñequita"

"Oh, parece un ángel"

"Será una mujer muy hermosa"

Esas palabras no hacían más que aumentar tu ego. Sonreías con satisfacción. Incluso los demás niños te miraban con la boca abierta y tímidos, aquellos niños que rechazaban jugar contigo ahora veían sonrojado tu bella figura.

Incluso sonreiste con satisfacción cuando adultos trataban de llevarte con ellos. Adultos pervertidos que deseaban manchar tu inocencia, claro, si es que alguien como tú puede contarse como inocente.

Querías que todos admiraran tu belleza.

Y eso no disminuyó mientras tu crecías. Al entrar en secundaria eras muy cerrado, sin embargo por las noches, luego de pactar con alguien por internet, te volvías a vestir de mujer.

Faldas cortas o largas, acampanadas, modo, estrechas incluso, con planes o muchos vuelos, con moños, simples o muy de niña cursi, psilisada, tipo a, en capas, tipo globo y demás. Vestidos de corte recto, Canesú, imperio, con cintura alta, con planes, tipo Alicia de nuevo, muy esponjosos con varios complementos como bolsas o chaquetas. También todo tipo de blusas y colores.

La vista de los chicos, la manera en la que te desnudaban con la mirada te hacia sonreír muy confiado de ti mismo, esos ojos lujuriosos y deseosos sólo acrecentaban tu ego y alimentaba tu narcisismo.

Incluso actuabas coqueto con todos esos chicos. Con tu suave gloss o tus largas pestañas los seducías, con una inocente risa o simplemente jugar con los rizos de tu cabello. Ahora que lo piensas, también tenías pelucas de toda variedad. Largas, cortas, degrafiladas, con luces, "californianas", a media espalda, o incluso más largas, o más cortas, con rizos, con trenzas, con moños. Una gran variedad poseías.

Pero, ¿de donde sacabas tanto dinero? Tus padres no tienen tanto, y aunque tuvieran no son tan tontos. Vale que no noten que desaparecen unos ¥500000, pero más que eso... Así que tu juego de seducción subía de nivel hasta llegar a robarles a los peces gordos, los cuales, pobre y patéticamente buscaban a diferentes señoritas sin ningún tipo de éxito. Después de todo, aquellas lindas chicas que deseaban tocar no existían. Porque todas eras tu.

Kanra, Junko, Sakura, Mei, Ayumi, Nakura, Misaki, Nadeshiko, Himeko, Yuki, Yukiko, Rin, Naomi, Riko, Rima, Sayaka, Minako, Ai, Hinata, Chiyo, Seiko... Todas y cada una de ellas eras tú. Y no había nada más divertido que descubrirlos por internet tratando de encontrarte la pista.

Era divertido, muy divertido, hasta que te metiste con los yakuza... aunque de cualquier forma no es como si fueran algo que no podías manejar. Incluso fue divertido trabajar con ellos... o quizás te debas corregir por el " fue más divertido usarlos a ellos".

Quizá por eso es que terminaste siendo lo que eres ahora.

Y paso más el tiempo, incluso tuviste un amigo, Shinra. Un tipo curioso que cuando descubrió tu pasatiempo no te juzgó, pero no dejaba de decir que si él (Shinra) fuera psicólogo estaría enamorado de ti. Que ofensa. Pero lo dejaste pasar. Después de todo te aceptó tal y como eras.

Incluso llegó a regalarte ropa femenina, incluso ropa interior, que por cierto, ya habías comprado, puesto que aquellos bellos vestidos no quedaban con trusas o boxers.

Aunque ahora que recuerdas, le metiste un buen golpe cuando te empezó a regalar baby doll o tangas, porque el idiota quería ver como se veían para luego regalarle unas a su amada, de la cual no sabias mucho en ese entonces.

Pero, Ah~~, que hermoso que eras. Casi podrías jurar que te convertías en Narciso II, pero bueno, quizá llamar "Izaya" a las flores no sería malo.

Por supuesto que esta afición te siguió hasta la prepa, donde usabas pechos falsos, porque, bueno, tu no serias plana y punto.

Estudiabas en Raira, por supuesto que seguías haciendo lo que más te gustaba (causar problemas, extorsiones, fraudes, contar mentiras, meter en problemas a aquella odiosa bestia) y al salir del instituto... Volvías a ser una bella mujer. A veces Kanra, a veces Misaki, a veces Sakura, muy pocas Mei, pero seguías disfrutándolo...

Hasta que esa maldita bestia que te presentó Shinra te descubrió.

Heiwajima Shizuo. En cuanto lo conociste supiste que era odio a primera vista. A diferencia del resto de humanos, el no te temía o admiraba, no deseaba nada de ti más que alejarse, además su monstruosa fuerza lo hacia inmerecedor de llamarse humano, porque era una bestia, una a la que no podías amar porque tu amas a los humanos, no a los monstruos.

Y como lo odiabas atraías su atención hacia ti con constantes ataques que provocabas, por supuesto, estos ataques no eran de tus propias manos, sino de las de los demás. Tu nunca haces el trabajo sucio.

Tu y Shizu-chan (como lo llamas cariñosamente) se profesaban un profundo odio hasta que...

—¿Pulga?

Esa noche habías quedado con un hombre llamado Yamato Kenichi, un oficinista perdedor que siempre agachó su cabeza frente a los demás. Patético es la palabra con la que lo describirías, el tipo de hombre virgen que querría tocar la suave y blanca piel de una dulce y tierna, pero sobre todo inocente, colegiala de 14 años. Kanra-chan es como te conoció.

Se habían estado hablando por mensaje de texto, era excitante escuchar hablar de como no dejaba de pensar en ti, aunque claro, tu no eres pervertido, ¿cierto?

A decir verdad, lo hacías mucho, mostrar algunas pequeñas partes de tu cuerpo, con ropa interior femenina, nada que te delatase, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sólo para ver las reacciones de esos tipos desesperados por tocar otro cuerpo. Y tú sólo podías reírte de esa desesperación, los humanos eran interesantes después de todo.

Con él no fue diferente.

Se hablaron, comenzaron a hablar sobre ustedes, el como el pobre Yamato-san era maltratado por su jefe, despreciado por su esposa, no era respetado por su hijo, parecía que iban a despedirlo, pero tú, como un ángel caído del cielo (más bien un demonio salido del averno) apareciste para salvar su pobre y torturada vida con tu gentil y dulce presencia. Ah~, cuán amable que eres.

Pronto Yamato-san insistió en que quería imágenes de ti.

"Kanra-chan, llevamos mucho tiempo chateando, me gustaría conocer tu cara"

"Kyaaa, Kenichi-kun no ecchi /"

"No digas eso Kanra-chan, tu eres mi bello ángel, jamás te profanaría con esas fantasías impuras.

" Oh, bueno, sólo porque yo en verdad te quiero Kenichi-kun, eres el único que me entiende"

"Me siento contento de saberlo Kanra-chan, tu eres la única en mi mente y corazón, sólo puedo soportar vivir porque al final de cada infernal día puedo chatear contigo. Pero deseo al menos saber tu cara.

" No sigas, hace que me ponga roja /"

"Es que eres especial, todo un ángel"

"Pero me da miedo, ¿y si no soy lo que Kenichi-kun espera? No quiero perderte porque lo eres todo para mi.

" Oh mi bella Kanra-chan, sólo vivo por ti, jamás me decepcionaría "

"..."

"... Creeme Kanra-chan"

"Esta bien, pero sólo porque eres tu Kenichi-kun"

De esa manera, vestido con tu peluca larga y oscura, unos lentes que te quedaban de muerte (en el buen sentido, según tu) un vestido rosado muy sencillo, casi primaveral, te tomaste la foto y la mandaste justo en el momento en la que recibidas la foto de un hombre un poco enclenque y con grandes lentes.

"Después de todo eres la flor más bella de la creación, las flores mueren de envidia en tu presencia, los ojos humanos no son signos de gran graciosa creación"

Oh, justo en tu ego y vanidad, nada mejor que recibir esas palabras que te hacían sonreír toda la noche y la mañana siguiente.

Y por insistencia de él es que se encontrarían por primera vez frente a Tokyu Hands (*) a las 6 en punto del día sábado.

Así que tomaste tu peluca corta, y buscaste diferentes ropas que quedaran con la actitud que adoptaste como "Aikawa Kanra".

Llevabas una falda corta blanca con rayas rosas (ah, como admirabas tus largas y bellas piernas que los hombres tanto amaban y las mujeres tanto odiaban), una blusa que era de una manga y la otra era un cordón, que se dividía a los lados en " V" en la parte cerca del ombligo con un gran corazón con muchos brillos y adornos. Unas calcetas un poco flojas con unos preciosos botines a tono.

Complementaste con una largo collar de perlas y unas pulseras bonitas. Aunque no era este el tipo de ropa que Kanra usaría, pensaste en que si fuera una cita, Kanra querría lucir más bella que nunca... Luego pensaste "que estupidez" pero seguiste con el conjunto elegido.

Como tu rostro no tenía ninguna molesta imperfección sólo pusiste rubor, rimen, delineador y un labial rosa claro... Tomaste unos broches y los pusiste en el lado izquierdo de la peluca, recogiendo un poco el flequillo. Finalmente unos lindos anteojos un poco grandes pero quedaban adorablemente perfectos en ti.

Como siempre, te viste al espejo para admirar tu bella obra, dando algunas vueltas y admirando todos los flancos.

Tomaste un bolso de mano con un lindo dibujo de mariposa donde llevabas cosméticos para los retoques, un aspersor de gas pimienta para el tipo si se pasaba de listo, tu inseparable navaja por si se ponía insistente y algunas otras cosas necesarias como celulares y unas esposas.

Te cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie en casa para salir con seguridad. En ocasiones anteriores salias por las ventanas, como eras bueno en el parkour no te era difícil, pero ahora estabas tan cargado que no quería batallar.

Suerte que Mairu y Kururi estaban en el dojo, y tus padres trabajaban.

Caminaste con seguridad todo el trayecto, como una modelo en la pasarela, mientras atraías las miradas de todos, todo tipo de miradas, de deseo, de asombro, de lujuria, de ira, de celos, de envidia y demás. Todo eso te hacia sonreír, porque esos hombres nunca te tendrían y esas mujeres nunca serían ni la mitad de bellas de lo que tú eras.

Finalmente llegaste frente a ese hombre, el cual aún llevaba su traje de oficina, quizá había acelerado el trabajo y corrió hacia el punto de reunión por lo acalorado que se veía. Llevaba su traje negro con una camiseta azul a rallas verticales con una corbata negra ya desajustada, sudaba, ya sea de cansancio o nervios, su cabello lucia un nuevo corte, seguro ansiando la cita.

Sonreiste, para después tratar de adoptar una actitud tímida.

Tociste un par de veces para hacer tu vos dulce y femenina, nada difícil, pensaste con orgullo evidente. Luego gritaste mientras corrías de manera muy femenina—Yamato-san

Las miradas de envidia de los hombres hacia aquel pobre inútil casi te hacen soltar una risotada, si que te divertías. Pero pusiste todo tu empeño en contener la risa que deseaba escapar al ver la cara de lelo idiota de Yamato Kenichi. La misma que la de un hombre que nunca tiene suerte y de pronto se saca la lotería.

Respiraste "agitado" por correr, te inclinaste frente a el para "recuperar" el aliento según tu, con una mano al pecho, te inclinaste con la clara intención de mostrar tu suave y virgen (sin sarcasmo porque era verdad, nunca dejaste que fueran muy lejos, se vale ver, pero no tocar, era tu lema, ¿cierto?) piel, mostrando una tira de tu rosado sostén, el cual apenas cubría tu plano pecho -que no tenías en realidad, pero lo disimulabas-, haciendo sonrojarse al hombre y escuchaba como pasaba fuertemente saliva.

Realmente, como un hombre pobre y miserable que nunca gana nada, y de pronto gana la lotería.

Fingiendo un sonrojo te erguiste de nuevo, sonriendo tímida.

—¿Esperaste mucho, Yamato Kenichi-kun? —dijiste con fingida ternura.

—N-no, n-no, ¿qué va?, acabó de llegar —te respondió nervioso, pero sabias que era una mentira, después de todo te quedaste una hora oculto mirando su desesperación, sabias que pensaba lo peor, que algo te paso, que no pudiste ir, que por alguna razón te retardabas, que si no lo habías dejado planteado..., oh, que divertido fue ver su desespero.

Escondiendo tu sonrisa felina te arrimaste a él, cogiéndolo de un brazo y pegandote a su cuerpo, dejando que su brazo rozase tus "senos" pequeños, justo como a ese pervertido le gustaban.

Pronto lo sentiste tensarse ante tu toque, pero contuviste las ganas de reírte. Ciertamente amabas observar a tus amados humanos, pero nada más divertido que interactuar con ellos de ves en cuando.

Incluso Dios se presentó ante los humanos de vez en cuando. No es divertido sólo mirar.

Así que pasearon por todo el Sunshine 60, comiendo en diferentes lados, provocándolo con tus inocentes errores, como lamer helado, o mancharte la cara, y demás, era divertido provocar a los hombres.

Finalmente terminaron en una pequeña plaza donde hablaban más fluidamente luego de pasada la "timidez" de él porque tuya no había nada, y jugabas inocentemente con tu cabello mientras le mirabas inocente pero como invitándolo a acercarse a ti.

Finalmente ya no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó contra ti, te sorprendiste un poco al ver que era muy fuerte, por un segundo temiste te fuera a hacer algo, un segundo después pensaste que el anterior pensamiento era una tontería, después de todo, aunque no fueras tan fuerte como un adulto, eras más fuerte que ese adulto perdedor, y si no, eras mucho más ágil, después de todo eras el único capaz de hacerle frente a la bestia que Shizu-chan era.

—¿Qué haces Kenichi-kun? —le hablaste con dificultad, uno porque era difícil fingir una voz femenina en esa situación, y porque era inesperadamente fuerte, te tenía acorralado. Si bien dicen que los callados son los peores.

—Ya no lo soportó más, eres demasiado linda Kanra-chan, quiero besarte ya mismo —te contestó, casi fuera de si.

Comenzaste a forcejear con él.

—Detente —fingiste suplicar, porque claro, aún creías tener el control de la situación en tus manos. Pero era difícil tratar con él, como aprisionaba una muñeca tuya y la otra la usabas para retener la otra mano, no podías sacar nada de tu bolsa, la cual pendía desde tu codo, moviéndose brusca como tú.

—¿No hasta escuchado Kanra-chan... Que no debes hablar con extraños por internet?, no sabes si son unos peligrosos criminales.

Te mordiste el labio con el sabor del labial, muy mal Izaya, muy mal, ya sabes que no debes subestimar a los humanos. Porque sabias que aunque pocos, había personas que por más que observabas siempre reaccionaban diferente a tus parámetros predichos.

Por un segundo te asustaste al ver tu fuerza mermada por aquel loco. Pronto sentiste un árbol chocar contra tu espalda, trataste con más desespero de sacártelo de en medio.

—¡Detente! —rugiste con impotencia. Y justo cuando decidiste que lo mejor era patearle su asquerosa entrepierna lo más fuerte que pudieras, al mismo tiempo que el trataba de tirar de tu blusa escuchaste una inconfundible voz con un aún más inconfundible mote (**).

—¿Pulga?

Abriste tus ojos con sorpresa mirando a tu compañero de clase.

Vestía la pantalonera de la escuela, unas sandalias y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, iba sencillo, como quien anda en casa y va al konbini (*³), cosa de hecho cierta, pues llevaba una pequeña bolsa blanca, y una paleta de hielo azul en la boca.

Por un segundo la desesperación llegó a tus ojos, aunque no sabias si porque querías que te ayudará o porque te había visto tu mayor enemigo en tal estado. Humillación.

Pero Shizuo sólo abrió los ojos de sorpresa mirando lo que ese hombre trataba de hacerte, aunque esperabas que te confundiera por la apariencia que cargabas y porque Shizu-chan, siendo tan estúpidamente noble, te ayudaría al comprender la situación.

Y tal como esperabas, como deseabas, Shizuo se enojo en un instante, con un rugido lleno de furia ciega dejó caer las compras y luego tomó una banca del parque, sacándola en un instante del cemento donde estaba perfectamente clavada, la uso como pelota de béisbol y la lanzó a Yamato Kenichi, sacandotelo de encima -casi tirandote junto con él- y dejándolo knockout de un golpe.

Te alejaste del cuatro ojos mientras lo veías con desprecio, aún si te lo buscaste tu mismo.

Luego dirigiste tu asustada mirada al rubio teñido, el cual te veía con el ceño fruncido pero confundido.

Quizá pensó que eras tú, Izaya, pero luego de ver tu apariencia femenina debiera pensar que se equivocó... Aunque... ¿cómo rayos supo que tú, en tu disfraz perfecto, eras Izaya? Una bestia sin lógica es lo que Heiwajima Shizuo era.

Pero como de momento estabas ooc (out of character) aprovechaste para hacerte la víctima sufrida que había sido salvada por el dragón en... cof, cof, el caballero en brillante armadura.

Te acercaste a él con actitud tímida. Gran error.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme, nunca pensé que... él trataría... de hacerme... —tu voz se entre corto, pero jurabas que era por actuación, nada más que actuación.

Pero Shizu-chan, siendo la bestia impredecible que era, te tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, haciéndote ahogar un quejido de dolor, pues apretaba más fuerte que el otro hombre, y te acercó a su cuerpo, posando su cabeza en la curvatura de tu cuello, haciéndote tensar y sentir el calor en el rostro sin saber el por qué.

Aspiró tu aroma fuertemente, te tomó de la espalda apegandote a su cuerpo, impidiendo que huyeras, y con la otra mano aún sostenía tu muñeca.

Tu corazón latía como loco, seguro por el horror de tener a semejante bruto tan cerca tuyo... ¡Mierda! ¡Tu olor!

—Hueles a la jodida pulga —se separó de ti, tomándose fuertemente de los hombros, nuevamente ahogaste un gemido de dolor.

—N-no sé que hablas —fingir demencia en tales situaciones siempre es la mejor solución... A menos que la otra persona fuera el imbécil de Shizu-chan.

Con brusquedad te sacó los anteojos y la peluca, dejándote expuesto.

El rubio oxigenado sonrió con arrogancia, haciéndote rabiar.

—Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, quién diría que eras todo un pervertido, ¿no crees I-ZA-YA-KUN IIYO~~~?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

.

..

.

Después de eso y para tú sorpresa el imbécil comenzó a extorsionarte, pues aquella noche, te tomó una foto antes de que pudieras escapar, una en la que se notaba que eras tú, véase como se vea, y aún nadie manejaba el photoshop como para fingir que era algo para hacerte quedar mal. Y lo sabias cuando al lunes siguiente fue directo a encararté con una sonrisa en su cara. Sabias que, a menos que lograras quitarle la foto de sus garras, estarías a su merced por tiempo indefinido.

Después de eso te obligó a posar para el vistiendo diferentes prendas que habías comparado con el dinero de tus extorsiones. Vaya jodida y puta ironía.

La sesión de fotos no se tardó en comenzar, sentías tu cara arder de la vergüenza y la ira, mismas que querían escaparse de tus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

Y no sólo eso, Shizuo te seguía a todas tus citas como perro guardián, dejando k.o. al pobre incautó con el que habías quedado. Luego después te prohibió salir de nuevo, vestido con esas hermosas ropas. Sólo él podía verte, temblaste la vez que te lo dijo, como si él fuera tú dueño y tú un simple objeto.

Y no podías negarte, porque el tenía muchas fotos tuyas que podría esparcir más rápido que el fuego en el bosque y sin ningún líquido para detenerle.

Sin embargo Shizu-chan era extraño. Sólo te tomaba fotos, te hacia posar y te compraba ropa nueva para usarla en la exclusiva presencia de su bestialidad -nótese el santo sarcasmo-.

—Que pervertido eres Shizu-chan —murmuraste con odio aquella noche, luego de tres meses de extorsión.

Te habías tenido que desnudar completamente y luego tuviste que ponerte ante la atenta mirada del rubio unas pantaletas rosadas, y un bra de igual tono con moñitos, luego ponerte una falda corta con vuelo color rosa pastel y finalmente una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas medias a medio muslo negras. Todo antes los avellanados ojos del rubio.

—¿Ja? —cuestiono Shizu-chan con su celular tomando fotos— yo no soy el que anda por allí con ropa de mujer, per-ver-ti-da~~ —finalizo con divertida ironía.

Te paraste en un segundo. Estaban en tu casa, donde el rubio entró sin invitación. Tu padre trabajaría hasta el día siguiente en la noche, y tu madre y hermanas habían ido a ver a la abuela que estaba muy enferma. Estaban solos.

—No lo soportó más —denotaste con odio. Ya no aguantabas la humillación — reparte copias a todos si te da tu puta gana, pero no voy a dejar que Shizu-chan siga riéndose de mi —declaraste mientras contenías las lágrimas de odio y furia por cierto güero oxigenado.

Estabas dispuesto a irte, aunque esa fuera tú habitación, tú casa y que el imbécil de monstruosa fuerza estuviese acostado en tú cama. No querías verlo jamás.

Pero la mano fuerte que se agarró como garrapata de tu muñeca te impidió irte.

—¿Y a dónde mierda crees que vas? ¿A acostarte con todos esos como puta? ¿Ha? —la ira normal de Shizu-chan se hacia presente, pero su voz también se oía celosa.

—¿De que diablos estas hablándome? —oh, sería mejor que esa bestia no estuviese diciendo lo que creías que te decía.

—Que no voy a dejar que te vayas a exhibir frente a esa bola de pedófilos mal nacidos para que luego te les abras de piernas—escupió con odio aquel monstruo detrás tuyo.

Te diste la vuelta tan rápido e inesperado que Shizuo te soltó, y te mareaste, pero posaste tus rojizos ojos en los de almendras del más alto. Y le diste semejante puñetazo.

—¿Me estas diciendo puta? —gritaste con odio.

Shizuo se puso rápidamente en pie y te devolvió el golpe, mucho más suave porque sino estarías noqueado (o muerto) en el piso.

—¿Y que más podrías ser I-ZA-YA-KUN~? —pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida pero conteniendo el odio en cada una de las letras.

Pronto tomaste la navaja de tu mesita de noche, o eso pretendías, pero la veloz mano del otro te tomó por sorpresa del hombro y te tiro a la cama, haciéndote botar y marearte, pronto la bestia de Raira se posó sobre ti, tomando con sus manos tus muñecas y acercándote a tu cuello, oliendolo, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo, haciéndote estremecer, te convenciste que de asco.

—¿Cuantos más te han tocado de esta forma Izaya-kun? —la mano que estaba libre -pues la otra sostenía tus manos por las muñecas por encima de tu cabeza- comenzaba a recorrer tu piel expuesta causándole más estremecimientos. Sus dedos se paseaban delicadamente por tu pálida piel, pronto empezaste a forcejear.

—¡¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?! —gritaste con impotencia al saber que tus intentos de escape eran totalmente en vano.

La mirada de Shizuo se volvió fría en un momento, mirándote de arriba a abajo y en ti nació un nuevo estremecimiento.

Con tus manos aún atrapadas sólo podías sentir lo que el rubio sobre ti hacia.

La cabeza de Shizuo nuevamente fue a parar a la curvatura de tu cuello para empezar a repartir besos y lamidas, sentías como chupaba tú piel y de vez en cuando volvía a morder, y tú hacías lo mejor para reprimir unos jadeos que luchaban por salir.

La mano libre de Heiwajima se escabulló bajo la blusa para empezar a acariciar uno de tus pezones, sacándote un gemido de sorpresa. Tu rostro se puso aún masa rojo y mordiste tu labio inferior para impedir que más vergonzosos gemidos salieran de tu boca. Sentías a Shizu-chan sonreír.

"Maldito" pensaste con odio, pero tú mente de nuevo se quedó en blanco.

Era la primera vez que alguien te tocaba de esa manera tan íntima, incluso tu mismo rechazaste muchas veces la idea de tocarte, pensando que eso arruinaría la imagen de chica inocente que querías mostrar con tus disfraces. Simplemente, en realidad, era muy difícil para ti excitarte.

Tu cuerpo se estremecía ante las nuevas sensaciones, nuevas y demasiado placenteras, ponías todo de tu parte para acallar tus gemidos y jadeos, no querías darle satisfacción a Shizu-chan de saberse él que tenía el control.

Shizuo se separó de tu cuello para luego liberar tus manos, pero antes de poder reaccionar tomó una de las mascadas que estaban aún en la cama, y con ella te ató las manos, haciéndote difícil la tarea de moverlas.

Ibas nuevamente a protestar cuando algo inimaginable y casi imposible paso... Shizuo estaba besándote, primero un simple contacto, uno que te dejó la mente completamente en blanco y los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, después Shizuo forzó su lengua a través de tu boca para invitar a tu lengua a participar en el beso, no sin antes explorar toda tu cavidad.

Las manos del rubio no se quedaron quietas, ambas se deslizaron bajo la fina blusa para jugar con tus pezones, masajeándolos, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos. Se sentía muy bien.

Movías tus piernas inquietas al sentir como tu miembro empezaba a endurecerse. Sentías tu rostro tan caliente que de seguro estaría tan rojo como tus ojos. Tratabas de cerrar las piernas, pero no había caso, Shizu-chan ya estaba posicionado entre ellas.

El beso se detenía un poco sólo para que ambos volvieran a tomar aire y nuevamente unir sus bocas en un beso salvaje donde participabas casi por inercia, estremeciéndose con las caricias, al menos tus jadeos se ahogaban en el beso.

—Aaaahh —gemiste de pronto, con los ojos de nuevo abiertos por la sorpresa. Una gran corriente de electricidad, muy placentera recorrió tu cuerpo desde punta a punta.

Shizuo había movido su cintura para friccionar su semi erección contra la tuya.

En ese momento mandaste cualquier raciocinio al carajo, junto a tu orgullo y tu odio por ese extorsionador.

Con tus manos, aún atadas, lograste poner alrededor del cuello del rubio, apegándolo a ti para seguir compartiendo esos húmedos y obscenos besos.

Pronto una de las manos de Shizuo dejó la labor de acariciar tus pezones para recorrer tu cuerpo, deteniéndose en tu cintura para alzarla un poco, llevándose un poco la falda por delante, para friccionar más a gusto sus semi erecciones, dejándolos escapar pequeños gemidos y gruñidos, sus miembros poco a poco se volvían más duros y mojados.

La mano continuó su descenso hasta los pliegues de la falda, y sin dudarlo metió la mano debajo de ella para acariciarte sobre la pantaleta sin llegar a tu erección, en ese punto estabas desesperado por contacto, así que movías tus caderas para que Shizuo entendiera lo que querías. Te miró a los ojos, deteniendo el obsceno beso que se daban, sabias bien que algunas lágrimas se amontonaban en ellos por la borrosa visión que tenías, pero sabias también que le mirabas suplicante, ese ya no eras tú, era alguien más, alguien que se quería entregar al placer.

Shizuo no se hizo de rogar, saliendo del agarre al que lo sometidas, para luego estirar la hermosa blusa hasta romperla, por la cual ni te acordaste de protestar pues tú la habías comprado, dejando tus erectos pezones al descubierto.

—Aaahh~ —no hiciste esta vez nada por evitar que tus gemidos salieran, Shizuo ahora estimulaba tus pezones con su lengua, moviéndola con maestría desconocida en la que ya pensarías después.

Haciendo caso de tus súplicas empezó a acariciar tu erección por encima de la delicada tela, haciéndote mojar más y más en tu pre semen.

Sin la boca de Shizu-chan para acallar tus vergonzosos jadeos volviste a suplicar con voz deseosa.

Shizuo se volvió a separar de ti, sólo para posicionarse de una mejor manera entre tus piernas y abrirlas lentamente un poco más, gozando de la vista con una sonrisa claramente excitada.

Por alguna razón sentiste vergüenza, así que solo cerraste los ojos mientras dejabas que Shizuo te abriera las piernas lentamente para luego sacarte las pantaletas mojadas con lentitud desesperante, dejando al fin libre tu duro pene, ya mojado de pre semen.

—No mires mucho —jadeaste entre suspiros, después Shizuo bajo el cierre del pantalón que llevaba, liberando también su erección, mucho más grande la tuya, sin embargo ninguna protesta hizo mella de querer escapar de tus labios.

La bestia de Raira junto ambas erecciones, sacándote un jadeo de placer y él sacando un gruñido animal que pegaba completamente bien con su papel de bestia.

Tomó una de tus manos para ponerla entre los miembros, captaste el mensaje y empezaste a masturbar ambos miembros, sacando varios gemidos y jadeos.

Mientras Shizuo regreso a la tare de jugar con tus pezones, una mano los pellizcaba y la boca de Heiwajima humedecía el otro, ante esas estipulaciones sólo podías aumentar el ritmo de tu mano, sintiendo como Shizuo también se mojaba.

—Aaahhh... N-no p-puedo m-maaa —sin terminar de hablar te viniste sobre ti mismo, manchando un poco a Shizu-chan en el proceso, pero no tanto como a ti mismo.

Respirabas entre cortado, tratando de recobrar el aire, sintiendo como si tu alma hubiese salido de tu cuerpo, sintiéndote despojado de ti mismo, Shizu-chan sin embargo aún no se había corrido.

Una vez más lo sentiste separarse de ti, sus dedos se paseaban por tú cuerpo para luego sacarte la falda, la blusa no era necesaria pues estaba completamente trizada, dejando tu blanco pecho a la vista.

Mientras regulabas la temperatura te tensaste de repente, un dedo empezaba a acariciar tu entrada.

Como si eso fuera una especia de swetch recuperaste la conciencia de tus acciones, tus manos aún atadas de posaron el el pecho de Shizuo para alejarlo de ti, al mismo tiempo que sentías un intruso en esa parte de tu cuerpo.

—N-No —negabas tembloroso por la incómoda sensaciones del dígito en tu interior, la bestia simplemente te ignoró — detente Shizu-chan —hablaste con más convicción sin mejor resultado.

Con las pocas fuerzas que podías reunir en esa situación intentabas sacarte a Shizuo de encima sin ningún éxito mientras que los intrusos aumentaban en número y con ello el dolor.

Seguías repitiendo entrecortadamente "No", " detente", "basta", " dejate de juegos estúpida bestia" pero cada temblorosa palabra caía en oídos sordos.

—Argh ya callate —exclamo el rubio con irritación, volvió a besarte para acallarte, la otra mano libre seguía con su trabajo de expandir tu entrada comenzó a acariciar tú pene para lograr otra erección.

—¡Aaaahh! —abriste tus ojos de sorpresa mientras alguna que otra lágrima lograba escapar de tus ojos, tu cuerpo temblaba, hace un instante una corriente de placer incomparable a las demás atravesó tu cuerpo.

Shizuo sonrió con auto suficiencia— Encontré tu punto G, I-za-ya-kun~~

Pronto los dígitos de Shizuo -tres en total- empezaron a atacar tu punto de placer con tanta insistencia que volviste a olvidarlo todo, salvo el placer y la boca de Shizu-chan besándote como si no hubiera mañana.

Tus jadeos y gemidos morían en la boda del más alto, nunca pensaste en sentir tal placer, y querías más, pronto tu cintura comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los dedos del rubio, deseando que llegasen más profundo y que siguiesen rozando tu próstata

—Shi-Shizu-chan —exclamaste como pudiste, separándote de el beso para recuperar algo de oxígeno— aahh... mmnnh —lo que deseabas no podías decirlo, un poco de raciocinio que aún quedaba para defender tu orgullo te impedía rogarle a Shizu-chan que te follara como sí se le fuera la vida en ello.

Así que dirigirte tus manos hasta rozar el miembro del más alto, aún en cautiverio de sus pantalones y ropa interior, y lo más pronto que pudiste, con tus manos aún temblorosas por el placer que te daban los largos dedos del oji avellana, sacaste el miembro también bañado en pre semen del rubio y comenzaste a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad que los dígitos que causaban estragos en tu interior.

Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, más los húmedos sonidos de sus cuerpos obscenos, eran el único sonido de la habitación que parecía calentarse aún más conforme pasaban los segundos.

Shizuo sonrió de manera maliciosa, sacando los dedos de tu interior, acomodándose nuevamente entre tus piernas y acariciando tu entrada con la punta de su pene. Al sentir la falta de algo en tu interior gruñiste de protesta, querías de nuevo ese algo moviéndose dentro de ti.

—Pídeme lo que quieres Izaya-kun —susurro el más alto con obvia malicia en su voz.

"Hijo de puta" pensaste indignado. Te mordiste el labio, sopesando tu propio orgullo y lo que tu cuerpo te pedía a gritos, pero las hormonas adolescentes y el peligroso calor plagado de lujuria decidieron por ti.

Atrajiste al rubio por los cabellos a tu cara y dijiste— Follaje Shizu-chan, mete tu polla en mi culo por favor —para después volver a besarte con toda la lujuria que sentías con el mayor.

Este, ni lento ni perezoso, acomodo la punta de su miembro en tu entrada ya un poco expandida, aunque por un segundo viste la cara de duda del mayor, así que mordiste su labio inferior para que dejase de pensar.

Este te pago la afrenta incrustándose en tu interior de una sola embestida, sacándote un grito entre dolor y placer, y a él un gruñido muy bestial y varonil que solo te ponía aún más.

El uno al otro se arrebataban el aire en los obscenos besos, Heiwajima no se esperó a que te acostumbrarás, pues era obvio que eras virgen, y comenzó a moverse en tu interior, sacándote algunos gemido de dolor, pero te daba igual, quizá una vena masoquista latente en tu interior, pero, ¿qué más daba? Sólo querías que Shizuo no parase nunca.

Los movimientos de Shizuo al principio eran un poco erráticos, probablemente porque aún estabas muy estrecho, así que esa bestia comenzó a pellizcar tus pezones y a masturbarme mientras su lengua seguía jugando con la tuya, consiguiendo que te relajarás y así el más alto pudiese moverse mejor.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, Shizuo marcaba tu cuello con chupetones y algunas mordidas que sacaban un poco de sangre, tu no te quedabas atrás, arañabas la espalda de la bestia, la cual parecía calentarse bestialmente por eso, y también a veces chupabas el ancho cuello del rubio teñido.

Pronto Heiwajima volvió a concentrarte en darte en tu punto de placer, haciéndote gritar de una manera tan indigna y vergonzosa de la que no te creiste capaz de usar alguna vez, estabas seguro de que toda la colonia podía oírte pero te importaba nada prácticamente.

Cuando sentías que estabas a un paso del orgasmo te aferraste a la ancha espalda del oji avellana, gritando el nombre del rubio como si eso ayudase a liberarte del calor, el más alto te correspondió, abrazándote por la cintura y masturbando más rápido tu miembro, al ritmo de las salvajes envestidas de esa bestia.

Pronto ambos llegaron al orgasmo, tu primero derramandote entre los vientres de ambos y segundos después el otro llenando tu interior de semen.

Luego de eso, Heiwajima se dejó caer sobre ti, totalmente exhausto, sacándote el poco aire que aún conservabas.

Poco a poco la respiración de ambos se normalizaba, al mismo tiempo que tu corazón volvía a latir a velocidad normal.

Y mientras la bruma de calor se alejaba nuevamente el raciocinio apareció. ¿Qué mierda habías hecho? Y peor tantito, ¡con la bestia de Shizu-chan!

Querías morirte, así que ibas a reclamar, pero el de mayor altura soló se reacomodo mejor, dejó de aplastarte con su enorme y pesado cuerpo, para recargarse en sus antebrazos, los ojos avellana del mayor chocaron con tus ojos rojos, sentías que el calor volvía a tus mejillas y tu corazón aceleraba en un instante.

Sin decir más palabras se besaron, de manera dulce y tierna y tan poco normal en ustedes.

La gran mano de Shizuo acariciaba tu mejilla con ¿ternura? quien sabe, pero no te molestaba ese tipo de trató luego del sexo salvaje.

Cielos, los colores volvieron a tu carga, pero para no quedarte como estatua tus manos acariciaban con la misma gentileza que el mayor la espalda de este, acariciando con aún más cuidado los arañazos causados por tus, un poco largas, uñas.

El beso fue tan pausado, tierno y dulce que te entró sueño. El cuerpo de Shizuo se movió de encima de ti, saliendo de dentro tuyo y sentiste con un poco de desagrado, el semen, y probablemente sangre también, salir de ti. Antes de poder protestar nada el rubio se acomodo a tu lado en la cama y te atrajo a su pecho. Estabas tan cansado que ya mañana le reclamarías.

Así que te abrazaste a él, no que quisieras claro, pero hacia frío y Shizu-chan estaba calentito. Sin pensar mucho te dormiste en cuestión de segundos.

...

La mañana siguiente llegó y el sentir como algo acariciaba tu rostro de una manera tan agradable te despertó. Pero estabas tan cansado que no tenías ninguna gana de levantarte. Sólo te abrazaste más a su dakimakura (*⁴) que estaba calentita y respiraba y que también te abrazaba... ¡¿Que carajo...?!

Abriste los ojos asustado, ¡para empezar ni siquiera tienes una dakimakura! Pero un dolor agudo en tu espalda baja te hizo soltar una especie de mezcla entre gruñido y gemido de dolor. Rápidamente llevaste una mano hacia la zona dolorida para apaciguar el dolor, pero una mano se posó poco antes que la tuya, en la espalda baja, acariciándose con cuidado.

—No te muevas de repente pulga, es molesto.

—¡¿Shizu-chan?!

El rubio te dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras los colores de la sangre se te subían por toda la cara, cuello y orejas, acababas de recordar la razón por la que ambos estaban desnudos, tu adolorido y con algo escurriéndose de entre tus piernas.

Tapaste tu cara con las manos, incapaz de soportar que Shizuo te viera así.

Y con toda la dignidad del mundo que podías tener apartaste la mano del rubio de tu cintura para tratar de ir al baño a acicalarte.

—Yo que tu no me movía de la cama —dijo con algo de indiferencia y aburrimiento el teñido odioso.

—Solo callate Shizu-chan, o mejor aún, muere... ¡agh! —estabas haciendo tu ingeniosa réplica mientras te ponías de pie, y el dolor agudo de tu espalda baja te hizo doblar las rodillas de dolor mandándole al bendito sueño. Gracias gravedad.

—Te dije que no te movieras pulga estúpida —resoplo el otro con fastidio.

Nada dolía más como tu orgullo en esos momentos... bueno, quizá tu trasero doiera similar, pero nada como el orgullo, tan herido que sentías que ibas a llorar de humillación, esesa era la peor mañana de tu vida, y que ese estúpido rubio teñido estuviese allí no la mejoraba precisamente.

Decidiste ignorarlo y dirigirte al baño, sin embargo con movimientos torpes ante la mirada levemente interesada del mayor, comprobaste que te era imposible mantenerte de pie. Puta bestia de fuerza monstruosa. Ya te las pagaría, oh, y te la ibas a cobrar bien caro.

—No creó que te pouedas mover pulga estúpida —repitio la bestia odiosa.

Pero te daba igual, tu te unas al baño así sea a rastras.

Pero el mayor te sorprendió, alzandote en brazos como si fueras una maldita princesa, trataste de apartarlo, de golpearlo y hacer que te suelte, pero todo eso le valió al mayor, quien te llevó hasta el baño privado que tenías.

Te quedaste en brazos del rubio, o más bien, en un brazo del rubio, mientras este preparaba la bañera, te sentarías en la tasa si no te doliera el puto culo. Ya te las pagaría.

Cuando el agua estuvo adecuadamente llena se metió contigo, causando malas palabras y protestas de tu parte. Ninguna sirvió.

—¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo bestia? —preguntaste con voz más cansada que molesta.

Shizuo había comenzado a enjabonar tu cuerpo.

—Labarte —contesto como si nada.

Sólo triste, sintiendo las grandes y cálidas manos del alumno más fuerte de Raira acariciar tus hombros hasta las manos y un poco el torzo, sabias que el rubio se molestaría y frunciría el ceño, pero te daba igual. Y es que lo que paso anoche no tenía ningún sentido, exhausto por la risa, y a dolorido también por las actividades nocturnas -largo de aquí sonrojo-, recargarse tu cabeza en el hombro del más alto, y es que esa bestia no se conformaba con ser más fuerte que tu, o no, tenía que ser más alto también.

_¿Que es tan jodidamente gracioso pulga? —preguntó el mayor, con su ronca voz a tu oído, justo en la parte más sensible que te causó un estremecimiento involuntario, tus piernas yacían dobladas mientras el mayor las acariciaba.

—¿Que más va a ser bestia idiota? —respondiste con un poco de burla y fastidio— ¡Au! No seas tan bestia, bestia —gruñiste molesto, el tonto de Shizu-chan había pellizcado tus piernas y mordido tu cuello, como si necesitases un recuerdo más de lo hecho con la bestia más contra de todas.

—Te pregunto porque no se, pulga presumida y fastidiosa —ahora acariciaba tu pecho con suavidad, besándote el cuello, justo en el lugar donde antes había mordido.

—De esto Shizu-chan —hablaste serio— nosotros nos odiamos ¿recuerdas? —la exasperación resonaba en tu voz temblorosa— somos enemigos, nos tratamos de matar al uno al otro, entonces ¿por qué mierda termine teniendo sexo contigo? —dejaste salir lo que rondaba por tu cabeza.

Hasta hace ayer eran enemigos que se odiaban a muerte, y jurabas que matarías a Shizuo en la primera oportunidad por la humillación que te hacia pasar, se odiaban y maldecían y ni bien se veían en la escuela ya comenzaban a pelear, sus legendarias peleas ya eran normal para los alumnos y maestros de Raira.

Entonces por qué diablos había ocurrido eso anoche, eso jamás debió suceder.

—¿Te arrepientes? —pregunto el rubio como si nada.

Te exaltaste y te alejaste de el, tanto como la piscina y el dolor (que de hecho aminoró) te permitían, diste rápidamente la vuelta, avellana contra rojo, cara a cara.

—Por supuesto que me arrepiento —que raro, tu corazón, sentías que se exprimuio de dolor hace un momento— nosotros nos odiamos, estrl no debió pasar nunca.

Shizuo no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la tina y salio del cuarto de baño sin secarse primero.

Intentaste quitarte el dolor de pecho y la especie de pánico que trataba de cundir en tu interior, lo que paso fue un error, uno que jamás volvería a pasar. Te lo jyrabas como que te llamabas Orihara Izaya.. Entonces ¿por qué no estabas tan seguro?

...

La vida siguió normal, Shizuo dejó de hablarte y palear contigo, cosa que causó conmoción de la escuela, ambos se evitaban, nada más de verse se iba por donde vinieron, evitando cualquier confrontación dejando a todos sorprendidos y curiosos.

Como Heiwajima te evitaba ya podías volver a tu habitual rutina. Aunque pore dentro temías que Shizu-chan revelase tu secreto, pero lo conocías bien, no haría eso, nunca.

Pero no siquiera el trasvestirte y salir a divertirte te alejaban los pensamientos de aquella noche y mañana con el rubio.

Cuando saliste del baño comprobaste que las pertenencias de Shizuo junto a su dueño noi estaban en casa, y jstol a tiempo porque tu padre llegó unos minutos después y nsi el rubio se quedaba no tenías ninguna gana de dar explicación alguna.

Así que tus citas por internet se rediujereon, de alguna manera ya no te resultaba tan atractiva la idea de irte por allí vestido de niña para tontear con los hombres y recibir cosas agradables a cambio.

Pronto descubriste con horror que no podías dejar de pensar en la bestia de Shizu-chan y rememorar la noche que pasaron juntos, haciéndote sentir muy, pero muy incómodo.

¿Qué mierda pasaba contigo?

Sin más opción (además de cierta insistencia de cierto futuro médico) recurriste a Shinra para platicar.

Shinra era el humano más hijo de puta que había tenido la gran dicha (y no, no es sarcasmo) de conocer. Su primer gran amuigo, uno de los dos amigos que tenía. El intento de doctor era muy peculiar, pero si con algo de Shinra se podía contar era con su gran mentre abierta, después de todo ¿quién podía vivir tranquilamente con una mujer sain cabeza y peor aún, estar locamente, muy locamente enamorado de ella?

Ese día, luego de clases, aprovecharon que Celty (la mujer/espíritu/hada) había ido a trabajar y regresaría algo tarde, fueron al departamento de Shinra, o como el de lentes le gustaba llamarlo "su hermoso nido de amor, suyo y de Celty".

Le obligaste a servirte una taza de té y un pedazol de pastel y hablaste.

Le confesaste rodó, tu hobby, lo que hacías con el y como le sacabas provecho, como te había salido muy mal el más último de truas intentos de ligue-estafa, el como Shizu-chan te rescató como si fueses una damicela en apuros, que te estorciono, la manera en la que te humilló y como habían tenido sexo hacia poco más de una semana, mismo plazo en el que tu y el rubiales no se hablaban.

Shinra sería un loco y todo lo que quisieras, pero tenías que aceptar que él no diría ni una palabra a nadie, o eso esperabas, o más bien, más le valía a él no decir nada, debía estar callado como una tumba o tu te encargarías de convertirlo en una muy literal tumba de forma permanente.

Para tu sorpresa Kishitani sólo río, muy estrepitosamente, tanto que golpeó con un puño la pequeña mesa de la modesta salita del médico wannabe, donde hasta hacia nada, habían estadio bebiendo té tranquilamente.

—¿De que rayos te ríes Shinra! —preguntaste con una nota peligrosa en tu voz.

Quizá percibiendo esa nota es que el de lentes cayó, pero un par de risas querían escapar de él, el cual mantenía todo su autocontrol en no volver a reírse a carcajadas.

—Es que siempre supe que eso pasaría, más temprano que tarde, pero paso —aun había un tinte rison en la voz del futuro médico.

—¿A qué te refieres? —¿y por qué diablos tu corazón empezaba a latir tan rápido?

—Creo que es obvio Izaya, después de todo, del odio al amor hay un pequeño paso, bueno, si es que odio llegaron a sentir —tu mirada lo dijo todo— no te pongas así —prosiguió apurado, quizá notando que comenzarías a apuñalarlo como no hablara y se mantuviera hablando— tu y Shizuo se gustan.

—¡¿Que?! —preguntaste con obvia incredulidad.

—Es obvio, ustedes ejercen tal tensión sexual que a la escuela no le sorprenderá que anuncien que son pareja.

—¿Qué demonios Shinra? —preguntaste molesto.

—Vamos, vamos, no te molestes Izaya, pero recuerda todas las veces que tu y Shizuo han iniciado una pelea.

Frunces el ceño, aún tenías ganas de apuñalarlo, pero no te convenía perder a alguien como Shinra, y no porque fuera tu amigo, claro que no, sino porque en un futuro tendría una gran utilidad.

Dejaste esos pensamientos de lado por un momento, pensando en las palabras de Shinra y rememorando todos tus encontronazos con el intento fallido de ser humano. Todas y cada una de las peleas las recordabas desde la más reciente hasta la primera, que fue cuando se... conocieron...

Tu no eres ningún tonto y abriste los ojos con horror, dándote cuenta de algunas cosas.

La primera vez que viste a Shizuo te pusiste nervioso sin razón aparente y lo apuñalaste , queriéndote deshacer de ese extraño sentir en tu interior. Después cada que veías a Shizuo sólo te sentías mal y le provocabas, porque las bestias no deben tener un semblante tan... humano...

Y también estaba las veces que lo metías en peleas... eso pasaba cuando querías hablar o jugar con él y Shizuo simplemente pasaba de ti... hacías que los pandilleros se pelearan con él en venganza.

Oh Dios, también cuando alguna chica tonta acaparaba la atención del rubiales (aunque también otros humanos acaparaban la atención del rubio y el mismo caso se daba) le empezabas a lanzar cosas y llamarlo "bestia" para que toda su atención te la diera a ti.

—Mierda —dijiste con las manos en la cabeza, apaciguando un seguro dolor y luego abriste los ojos, dándote cuenta de otra cosa, a Shizuo le llamas bestia porque tu amas a los humanos, no a las bestias... Y si Shizu-chan fuera un humano...

Te levantaste tan rápido que golpeaste con la rodilla la mesita ratona del castaño, haciendo derramar el té de ambos y el vaso de Shinra rodó hasta romperse en el piso.

Al levantarte tan rápido te mareaste y volviste a sentarte, dejándote caer en el sillón con un aire ausente, aún en shock por tus propias conclusiones.

Oíste un ruido en la puerta y Shinra te miró preocupado.

—Seguro que es Celty, pero ella puede entrar con su llave, ¿estas bien Izaya?

Sonreíste para luego reírte como loco preocupando más al castaño, el cual pensaba seriamente en ejercer psiquiatría para desentrañar tu retorcida mente. Pero seguiste riendo como si el chiste más gracioso del mundo lo supieras tú, y sólo tú.

La puerta se abrió y alcanzaste a ver la negra silueta de la Dullahan y volviste a reír a carcajadas mientras decías con un tinte desquiciado.

—Tienes razón Shinra, me gusta Shizu-chan más de lo que me quiero dar cuenta, es demasiado gracioso —reiste un poco más, ya de forma moderada para no preocupar al hada sin cabeza.

—Cielos, por un momento pensé que te volviste loco —comentó el médico, agachándose para recoger la taza hecha pedazos en el suelo.

—Pero lo estoy, ¿no vez Shinra? me gusta la bestia de Shizu-chan, ¿amor a primera vista? es gracioso. Estoy demente.

—Y que lo digas —murmuro el de lentes en un suspiro. Aún preocupado por ti— ¿Y que harás? —pregunto el médico wannabe.

—¿Qué quieres decir Shinra? —un sudor helado, realmente helado, resbaló por tu frente, sabias a donde quería ir el chico.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? Izaya, tu ¿amor? (porque se le pude llamar amor, ¿no?) es correspondido, Shizuo también siente ¿amor? por ti.

Reiste, no tan locamente como antes, coste a Celty dirigirse a su cuarto.

—Incluso tu duidas de que sea algo tan tonto como el amor Shinra —comentaste más tranquilo una vez detenida tu risa, y antes de que el cuatro ojos volviese a hablar dijiste con seriedad— no es amor Shinra, sólo es deseo y ya, o quizá una fantasía ¿tal vez? —comentaste con diversion—, entre Shizu-chan y yo jamás habrá algo —y con la mayor de las dignidades te pudiste en pie y caminaste hacia la puerta, seguido por el único estudiante de preparatoria (además de Dotachin) que no te temía u odiaba.

El castaño trato de convencerte de hablar con Shizuo, pero según tu ya no había nada que decirte con el rubiales.

Le pediste a Shinra que no le dijera ni una palabra a Shizuo, si por pedir nos referimos a que lo amenazaste, y te fuiste sin mirar atrás. Tu decisión estaba tomada.

No permitiría que el asunto entre Shizu-chan y tu aflorara.

Nunca.

...

Te dolía la espalda y no tenías ganas ni de abrir los ojos, sabias que era más de medio día pero te daba igual a decir verdad. Si por ti fuera estarías dormido hasta las tantas de la tarde, quizá dormir hasta el día siguiente. Estabas muerto de cansancio.

Habías tenido que investigar al grupo (***) Kozakura a petición de Shiki-san y no había sido una tarea sencilla.

Te tomo tiempo y dinero -que luego harías que Shiki te pagara- descubrir todo sobre la familia que quería la cabeza del grupo Ozawa, quienes eran unos aliados valiosos para los Awakuzu.

Luego de tomar la información sobre su jefe, la familia de este, los más influyentes miembros del grupo, sus negociaciones en los últimos cinco años y las afiliaciones más antiguas y recientes de la dichosa familia... estabas muerto.

Le diste el día libre a Namie porqaie no soportarías escucharla quejarse, el dolor de tu cabeza te martilleaba de tal manera que asesinarías a la pobre persona que te hablara en el próximo milenio.

Cerraste los ojos un momento, pero los abriste en seguida al escuchar el estruendo e tu puerta chicandol con algún mueble y al imbécil de Shizu-chan gritar tu nombre como si fuera una blasfemia. Gruñiste entre dientes.

¿Le habías hecho algo reciente a la bestia de Ikebukuro? No que recordarás, la última vez que le tendiste una trampa fue hace como dos meses. Reiste un poco entre dientes, recordabas que hiciste que el idiota de Shizu-chan destruyera parte del departamento de policía y lo habían metido recluso durante dos días antes de que el moreno de rastas que Shizuo tenía por jefe pagara la cuantiosa multa.

Pero el rubio ya se había desquitado por eso. Y vaya que lo hizo, recordaste con una mueca, no pudiste levantarte en una semana.

Pero ahora no tenías ninguna gana de verlo, sólo te hiciste el desentendido hasta que lo escuchaste por todo el piso de abajo y luego como subía a pasos de elefante tus pobres escaleras. Como las rompiera se la cobrarías caro. Con unas dos semanas estarías bien.

Te sentaste en tu cama enorme, como para que tres adultos cupieran a gusto en ella. Miraste por tu ventana/balcón descubriendo que ya era muy de noche. Quizá dormiste sin soñar, y tu parpadear no fue más que el sueño que tu cuerpo te pedía.

Miraste la habitación a oscuras, era muy amplia pero un poco impersonal, no tenías muchos objetos allí, tu ropa estaba en los armarios, la tv gigante frente a tu cama, algún buró con una lámpara de noche. Sencillo, tu casa será lo meno modesta posible, pero en el lugar donde dormías preferías que no fuera todo tan ostentoso.

Quizá porque en realidad querías impresionar a cualquier cliente que te fuera a buscar, demostrándole cuán bien posicionado estabas, mostrar algo de riquezas para que comprendiera el estatus que ostentaban y hacerles saber el tipo de persona con el que más o menos trabajarían.

Saliste de trus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de par en para, tan fuerte que se salió de la bisagra superior.

—I-ZA-YA-KUN... —murmuro en una clara mueca de ira el barman fallido.

Su rostro era furia pura con una sonrisa que reflejaba cualquier cosa salvo felicidad.

—Que grosero eres Shizu-chan, romper mis puertas —murmuraste, aún astiado por el trabajo. Ahora que pensabas, era la primera vez en varios años que tenías un día sin trabajar o molestar a alguien, era lindo, quizá.

—Tu grandisima pulga bastarda, estuve esperando por horas y me dejaste plantado, me las cobrare muy caro, I-za-ya-kun.

"¿Esperar?" te preguntaste cuando te cayó el veinte (****). Te moviste rápido a tu mesita de noche cuando te diste cuenta, era la 1 de la madrugada del día siguiente, quien diría que de alguna manera si dormirias hasta el día siguiente (y secretamente te prometiste descansar más cuando te pidieran trabajos importantes como el anterior). Pero la hora no era importante. Sino la fecha. 16 de marzo.

—Oh —tu boca formó una perfecta "o" y reiste un poco, haciendo rabiar al rubio que entró a trompicones al cuarto, acercándose a tu cama.

—Lo siento mucho Shizu-chan, estaba ocupado con un trabajo —te pusiste de pie, abrazando a la peligrosa bestia, que te devolvió un doloroso abrazo— me absorbió tanto que no tenía idea de que ayer fuera nuestro aniversario —te pudiste de pie y besaste los labios del mayor, riendote ligeramente— ¿te enojaste porque no fui? Que lindo eres Shizu-chan —reiste un poco más, abrazándose al mayor.

El barman enrojeció de ira, cargandote como una princesa y te llevó a la cama a pesar de tus protestas.

—Hoy me cobrare todas Izaya-kun —murmuro, aún con ira pero sus ojos brillaban con lujuria. Reiste travieso mientras abrazaba a Shizuo por el cuello, este se acercó para besarte.

Compartieron un beso largo y húmedo, un poco tierno para tu gusto, ¿cuántos meses cumplían juntos? Más bien, cuántos años; ya llevaban manteniendo una clandestina relación en esos cinco años. Desde que salieron del instituto.

Sólo podías pensar en que el tonto de Shinra y Celty siempre metían las narices donde no debían. Pero les agradecías en secreto.

Aún se picaban el uno al otro, aún se peleaban hasta casi matarse el uno al otro, era una relación muy extraña de amor-odio. Pero en la soledad de ambos podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Quizá no era una relación convencional pero eran felices. O algo así.

Enterraste los dedos en los rubios cabellos mientras sentías las manos de Shizuo meterse por debajo de tu camisa. Amabas a ese idiota tanto como lo odiabas, amabas molestarlo y pelear con el, tanto como odiabas el sentirte débil o dominado por el (aunque puede que a veces te gustaba ser dominado).

—Me tendrás que compensar por esto —te dijo Shizuo, susurrando con su cálido aliento en tu sensible oído causándole un estremecimiento.

Reiste travieso y te removiste en la cama, empujaste a Shizuo para quedar sobre él, sentándote en su entrepierna, sintiendo la semi erección del mayor contra tu trasero. Te inclinaste hacia el, besando su cuello, dejando que el rubio masajease tu trasero a su gusto.

—¿Y de que me debería disfrazar para complacerte? ¿Una sexy enfermera?, ¿una tierna colegiala?, tu sólo di —seguiste con diversión, mordiendo un poco el ancho cuello del más alto.

—Que sea de una sexy maestra —te dijo, dándote una llamada en el trasero, pagaste la afrenta mordiendo fuerte entre su cuello y hombro.

—Per-ver-ti-do —susurraste juguetón, usando tus manos para desabrochar el chaleco negreo y de una vez el moño que componían la ropa habitual del mayor.

—No más que tu, Kan-ra-chan —y te volvió a palmear el trasero.

Aún usabas de vez en cuando tus disfraces de chica, después de todo eran útiles en tu trabajo de la búsqueda de información. Pero no había nada más divertido que satisfacer el fetiche de Shizu-chan, trasvistiendote sólo para él. Quizá algunos te verían en ropas de niña, perol sólo Shizuo tenía el derecho de ver que había bajo ellas.

Le llamaste pervertido una vez más antes de ser devuelto contra la cama y tener a Shizuo encima tuyo, pero en realidad no te molestaba.

Esa era tu felicidad. Y gozarías de ella tanto como te fuera posible.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Tokyu Hands es una tienda en Ikebukuro, cerca de Shunshine 60 (la cual es un camino lleno de tiendas, game center, restaurantes, etc), es una tienda departamental, muy famosa y concurrida.
> 
> (**) Pal que no sepa (como mi amiga Patty) Mote es un apodo, un alias, etc, etc. Mucho pokémon plz
> 
> (*³) tienda de conveniencia pal que tampoco sepa (como Patty XD im so sorry Patty)
> 
> (*⁴) ¿Hay algún otaku que no sepa lo que es la famosa dakimakura? Bueno, si ese es tu caso no te preocupes, yo te explicó, la dakimakura es la almohada enorme que esta estampada con un personaje de anime en una posición zhukulemtha
> 
> (***) "Grupo" me refiero a los yakuzas, a veces en lugar de llamarse "familia" como en término de mafia, o simplemente de familia yakuza, es más razonable llamarlos grupos. No se si me entiendan, pero con "grupo" me refiero a los yakuzas y sha (no me entendí ni yo pero bue, creí que eres necesario explicar esto también)
> 
> (****) Expresión quie significa que caíste en cuenta de "x" cosa. Por ejemplo, "mi hermana estaba molesta hasta que me cayó el veinte del porqué" sería algo como "mi hermana estaba molesta hasta que me di cuenta del porqué"
> 
> Bien, en un principio esto iba a terminar en el lemon, pero no se, creó que sería dejar el fic inconcluso (¡Alguien avientele un tomate!) *lo esquiva* ok, yo soy buena dejando cosas inconclusas, pero los shots nop, tienen un principio y un final, aunque me reviente la cabeza pensándolo!
> 
> Este estilo de escritura también es nuevo para mi, yo escribo POVs o una narración normal, pero me gusto mucho este estilo también, quizá lo vuelva a usar más adelante en el futuro. Esperó a ustedes también les gustará, me inspire de una muchacha que también escribe Shizaya en este estilo de escritura. Realmente es divertido escribir así, siento que puedo intervenir de manera divertida!
> 
> Si les gusto aunque sea mínimamente dejenme un review y les daré más Shizaya *-* tengo un proyecto que no más lo empiezo y verán lo hermoso que es ;w;
> 
> Esta basado en unos bellos doujinshi que más tarde colgare en mi facebook ("Alice Walker (Ariasu)" es ese por si quieren echar un vistazo)
> 
> Creó que ya no tengo más por decir.
> 
> Esperó les gustase!
> 
> Ciao~
> 
> Por cierto, si consigo muchos reviews les recompensar con una pequeña secuela de Izaya desfilando con sus disfraces frente a Shizu-chan y la zhukulemzhia que viene después 


End file.
